Todd Blanc-Charming
Todd Blanc-Charming is 2015 introduced character. He is biologically the son of Lydia Charming and Valiant Blanc, who served as a generic princess in Distress thing and a knight in shinning armor, respectively. However, after his parents untimely death, he was adopted by his uncle and fam, who just happened to be married to the nice sister from Diamonds and Toads. Being older than their own daughter, Meg, he ended up the successor to the Vain Older Sister. He sides as a Royal, only because he wants his cousin, Megan, to have a happily ever after, and hes just kind of angry with the world so he doesn't really care. Character Personality I'll write it officially... one day * Basic attitude towards life: "Meh" * Just goes with the flow and it often gets angry at way this metaphorically flow takes him. * Scleuded ** While that might be too strong of a word, he just simply keeps to himself. Not because he doesn't like people, he just simply doesn't want to interact. * Blunt ** He's the bluntest person you'll ever meet. * Realist ** also goes with above ** "There's water in the glass up to the half way point, just drink it all ready". ** tends to sound pessmisitic in state of emeragancies when everyone screams about how there going to die. *** "i mean, at one point we will die. maybe it'll be now, idk and idc" * Talkative ** When he does talk, he talks a lootttt. ** its kind of like a living life to the fullest thing, because if theoritically, he did go threw with his destiny, he wouldn't be talking much if toads fell out of his mouth. Appearance He's got short, dark brown hair, however, when he was younger, it was more red. Compared to Meg, Todd has tan skin and dark green eyes. Interest and Hobbies Biology and Science Cause remember dissecting a frog in seventh grade? Singing Todd, kind of surprsingly, is good at singing. He's no Tailor Quick or anything, but he's still is good at it and enjoys it. Kind of. Unlike Meg, who's always singing randomly in public, Todd doesn't really sing so much in public, and not many people now about his somewhat hidden talent. Fairytale Prince Charmings & Damsels in Distress His mother comes from a line of Prince Charming and Kings Son, who share a similar role. King's Son typically are in these Ugly Sisters and Beautiful Sisters stories. His father is a similar stock character, as a knight in shinning armor. Diamonds and Toads Main Article: Diamonds and Toads Diamonds and Toads is the ''"Kind Sister gets reward, Mean Sister gets blessing." You guys probably already know it, but I'm going to make you listen to Storytime with Grimms~ So you know the setup of the sisters. Kind is Beautiful, mean is ugly. There names might be Rose and Fanny but no one's too sure. Anyway, PossiblyFanny inheriated her bitter and vainness from dear old mum, the Widow, and Widow favores PossiblyFanny over PossiblyRose. One day, PossiblyRose is out getting water and old lady comes around asking for water. PossiblyRose is like "Okay I'm nice and stuff so here.". Turns out Old Lady was a fairy who wanted to test some people's morals for some reason. Fairy blesses PossiblyRose, so that every word she speaks, Roses and Jewels fall from her mouth. Widow is exited when PossiblyRose comes home, and decided having two daughters that drop diamonds from there mouths isn't such a bad idea. PossiblyFanny is sent out to the well and is meet with a rich lady. When Rich Lady asks for water, PossiblyFanny denies cause she's got a fairy to look out for. Turns out Rich Lady was Fairy. Whoops. She curses PossiblyFanny, so that toads and vipers fall from her mouth. When she comes home, Widow is mad and sends Possibly Rose out, even though she's the one with Diamonds falling from her mouth...? Anyway, King's Son just happens to be around and says "hey look, cute chick with diamonds falling out of her mouth." And wisks her off. And then Widow gets fed up with PossiblyFanny and just sends her off to die in the woods. Isn't this a fun story; How does Todd come into it? It was presumed that Todd would be Knight in Shinning Armor, King's Son, or Prince Charming like his father and uncle. However, after the death of his parents, he was adopted by his uncle, who happened married to the previous younger daughter from Diamonds and Toads. Being older then his cousin and now sister, Meg, he received the destiny of the older sister. While the details are disclosed from Todd, his parents died during an attack at his fathers annual "Knights in Shinning Armor Get-together" thing. There was a dragon, a fire breathing one. Despite the convention being full of well trained knights, very few of them got out alive, Todd's parents sadly not being one of them. Opinion on Destiny Back when Todd was younger and his parents were still alive, he was jealous of his cousin, Megan, for having an actual destiny. Now, he's kind of sorry for wishing. While he doesn't love his destiny like someone like Apple White, at the same time, he doesn't despise it. He's just kind of meh about it, like he is about everything. While it's not his biological parent's legacy, Todd wants to keep up his destiny in honor of his parents. Ironically, while Meg sides as a Rebel because she wants Todd to have his own Happily Ever After, Todd sides as a ''Royal ''because since he doesn't really mind, he wants Meg to have her Happily Ever After. Welp. Parallels * Stuff Relationships Family Lydia Charming (Mother; Deceased) * She was a tone downed vodka aunt kind of princesses and Todd really liked her. Valiant Blanc (Father; Deceased) * He was a retired knight turned accountant. Roseline Diamonds-Charming (Aunt/Adoptive Mother) * One of those "You aren't my real mom" kind of thing. Harrison Charming (Uncle/Adoptive Father) * Nerd Dad and Nerd Nephew Megan Diamonds (Cousin/Adoptive Sister) Meg and Todd have been close since they were Nursery Rhymes, growing up in the same castle a few doors down from each other. As stated somewhere above, Todd was always jealous of his younger cousin since she had an acturally destiny and wasn't some stock character to through at a random princess. It's kind of a mystery about how Meg and Todd are oh so close, with Megan being the most positive person in the room, while Todd is very blunt and tends to lean onto the pessimistic side. After being adoptive by Harrison and Rose, Todd somehow acturally came much more distant from Meg. Megan was obvious to this, and still was just constantly bugging Todd. Todd's opinion on Meg? She's his younger cousin, his adoptive sister (he never refers to her as his sister, always his ''adoptive ''sister or just cousin), he doesn't hate her. But the two are still siblings, they fit with each, they yell, Todd's always the older sibling yelling about Meg being in his room when he specifically said he wants to be alone, ect. He knows how much Megan cares for him, and he cares around equally back. Amethyst-Iris Diamonds (Adoptive Maternal Grandmother) Todd and Amethyst-Iris... have an intresting relationship. Having signed the Storybook of Legends to be not only the next Kind Sister but also Widow, she is only now taking on the destiny of said widow for this generation. While one would thing Amethyst-Iris would perfer Todd over Megan, considering how, according to her destiny, she's supposed to hate Megan, she actually doesn't like Todd that much. Its far from a motherly relationship. Technically not being her grandson, Amethyst-Iris doesn't treat him like one. The two are widley different in many ways, and Amethyst-Iris always seems to be running her mouth about how Todd isn't a Diamond. Also she always makes Todd count all the diamonds and roses she speaks and thats a pain when she says like 40 words per second. also in case you didn't catch on, the next vain and kind siblings are sent to live with there grandmother/father for story. Friends Aurora Glänzend TBA Ashley Pitch TBA Pet Todd owns a bearded dragon named Squishy. She's actually not a dragon nor does she have a beard (which kind of makes Meg mad). Todd dotes on her like she's a real child, but she just kind of sits there eating crickets, occasionally thinking she's a dog. Roommate Currently, he is rooming with Arthur Knight. Romance Todd's not really one for romance. He doesn't have a type due to lack of experience, and he's no one's type. On people's Cinder (Tinder) profiles, you don't see many "Likes long walks on the beach and talking about dissecting frogs". Welp. Meg likes the idea of sitting Todd up, but she knows that he's not going to come to anything she sets up. However, she's always nudging him in public like "Yo, look at the cute girl" and he just ignores her. He may or may not have a crush on Megan's friend Aurora. Todd won't say anything about, but ask Meg and she'll give you a whole rundown of there (totally fake) love story. Enemies Diamanda Fairy TBA Outfits Green, light green, dark green, you get the point. Also vine, snake, and lily pad motfits. i'll put a template in when i acturally design him askajda Class-ic Schedule # '''Science and Sorcery '''with Rumpelstilskin # '''Muse-ic' with Professor Pied Piper. # Kingdom Management '''with Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen # '''Beast Training and Care '''with Professor Poppa Bear # '''Hero Training - Professor Knight # '''Grimmnastics '''with Coach Gingerbreadman Despite some of his classes not having to do with his destiny as the next vain sister, such as Kingdom Managment and Hero Training, he still ''technically ''is required to take them as the son of a knight in shinning armor and simply having the last name Charming. Trivia * He and Meg both share a fairy godmother, who was the last fairy in their tale. She tends to serve as an aunt to the two of them. Quotes idk does he say anything Notes * The name "Todd" is very similar to the word "Toad". ** Todd also means Fox or Fox Hunter, and while the name was specifically chosen for this reason, if Todd never inherited the destiny the older sister, he would probably be a kings son, who typically is on ''a hunt ''and just randomly finds a maiden. ** Originally, his name was "Jaden Toad" before going threw a revamp. *** The name Jaden actually came from a guy in the creator's class, whose name used to be Jaden/Jaden, but he actually legally changed it to Viper. * Despite legally being there child, Todd refuses to used either the last name Diamonds, Charming, or Diamond-Charming. ** This is because while he does like his uncle and aunt, he's often one to be "You're not my real dad/mom". * Random fact, but Todd's beared dragon is named after Grimms' IRL friends late dragon. ** Moment of silence for Squishy. Category:Males Category:Diamonds and Toads Category:Characters Category:From Perrault's Tales Category:The Blue Fairy Book Category:Grimms' Peeps Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Royalty